


Take Me Into Your Loving Arms

by Lilscolebughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilscolebughead/pseuds/Lilscolebughead
Summary: With the Black hood case wrapped up for now how will the arrest of Archie Andrews effect the core four? How will Betty and Jughead mange the South Side Serpents and how will their relationship bloom in the coming months of riverdale?  Will Hiram Lodge ever retire from his dirty work and gain the trust of his beloved daughter and wife? stay tuned for this epic hiatus fic series





	Take Me Into Your Loving Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the season two finale Canon until about chapter 3.

After pops Betty and Jughead hopped onto his Motorcycle.

"Jug, did you have to take the long way home."

"Actually, we aren't going home yet I want to take you somewhere"  
   
Betty clings onto Jughead tigher "And just where might we be going, juggy"

"you'll find out soon"

The 5 seasons became in sight and Jughead began to slow down

"Jug, are we going to the 5 seasons"

Jughead parks his motorcycle "You guessed right Elizabeth"

Betty knew that for a fact FP and Jughead where not the most financially stable people at all, what with FP working in pops and percentage of his earnings going straight to Jelly bean across in Toledo. 

She did wonder where he got the money from but trusted Jughead and appriciated everything he gave her so she never really Asked questions unless he initiated the conversation on his family. 

Betty knew that this would mean a night alone with Jughead so she was thankful she took all the necessary precautions such as shaving and showering that morning.

Once they got up to the room betty spotted the gorgeous bed freshly made, but was sadly about to get destroyed by two teens desparate for love.

Jughead took off his beanie and began to munch on the chocolate coated berries and sip on the non alchoholic champagne in the room.

 

Betty decided to mess with jughead a bit 

"Juggy, if you've brought me here for a night of romance and sex, i just want you to know im not up for that tonight, im so tired." 

Although betty was joking she really appriricated jugheads response and was crying and giggling hysterically inside her head.

jughead had learned by now when betty was mad at him she'd quiet off and refuse any sort of physical interaction, which was rare in the 3 months they had been sexually active Jughead had been perfect and so respectful of Betty and Betty the  
same to him.

"No, Betty i brought you here because i want you to get a break from your house and i knew that polly and your mom where at yours i just wanted to give you and me some space to talk about things in private  and relax before you coming back to school tomorrow. You know id never force you to do anything, you deserve this room and if your upset at me i can go home and you can bring Veronica here instead.

"Juggie, i was joking of course im up for this, we have hardly had any time together alone since I was staying at yours and your dad came home late"  she giggles

"I love you."  
"I love you too"

The sex that night had been magical, betty and jughead where getting more confident with eachothers bodies and getting more familliar  with what felt good and what they wanted each time.

Betty and Jughead where very open about sex between them and both only discussed it with their best friends who would undoubtedly would go futher ahead and discuss it just to be annoying.

Bettys mom was aware that they where sexually active as once when chic spoke too much he revealed her secret and once jughead walked out of bettys room without his beanie as he couldnt find it and bettys mom found it under her bed the next day along with a corner of a wrapper. 

The same with jughead except his situation was slightly more complicated, he had been in the local pharmacy in riverdale buying some protection before the cabin retreat and the one and only FP walked in and he got caught they had later had a long embarrasing but fatherly conversation he learned next time just bulk buy his protection.

The next morning betty began to panick when she reaslised she didnt have a change of clothes or underwear or any toiletries.

"Crap, Jug I’ve got no clothes to wear and we still have school, I said I would be going to school today.” 

“It’s okay, I’ll drop you off home and you can do whatever and I’ll come back and walk you if you want.”

“That’s great juggie”

Just as they are where about to check out Betty got Jughead in a corner and said a few words.

“Jug, thank you for last night I had such a good night everything was amazing, I just.... don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Your welcome betty, it’s not every night I can afford us going to the 5 seasons for the night.” He kisses her lightly.

“I know and next time I will make it up to you when you need cheering up”

“Sounds.... Great” 

Betty got into her house at around 7:40 am her mom was still asleep but the twins and Polly where up.

“Hey poll, good morning.”

“Morning Betty, did you have a nice night.”

Betty reminisces on the previous night

“Yeah me and my friends had a good night catching up.”

“That’s great, moms asleep but she got In some of your weird pancake things they’re in the fridge.” 

“Thanks poll I’m going to get ready for school, we should go to pops when I get back, before you head off for the farm, pop does miss you.”

They both giggle

Once Betty showered, got changed and sorted out her laundry she ate some food and packed her bag just in time for jug heads arrival.

“Betty, Jug’s at the door.”

“I’m coming, two seconds.”

Betty quickly grabbed jug heads favourite snacks from the cupboard and bottle of orange juice. 

“Hey there beautiful”

Betty giggles. “Good morning handsome” 

“I figured you didn’t eat, any breakfast so here, enjoy.”

Betty loved watching Jughead eat, he was so cute, his red cheeks and gorgeous cheekbones.

“Betty, I love you but watching me eat, it scares me, a lot.”

She burst out in the giggles

“It’s okay shortie, I forgive you” 

Once they arrive at school they part ways for 1st period class, jughead goes off with sweets and fangs and Betty goes off Archie and Kevin. 

She can’t stop thinking about last night, about them, the way that jughead sped up his pace as she moaned his name and they way he flipped her over and asked her to be his queen.

Although he was joking about her making a decision by lunch she would have a decision by lunch.

That being she absolutely would join and not get involved too much but lead them the way and look out for them and provide them with her brains and resources. 

“All pupils meet In the assembly hall, I repeat all pupils meet in the assembly hall.”

Betty bumps Into jughead on the way to the hall.

“It’s Archie’s time to shine now, I guess.”

“It sure is Betts.”  
They sit together giggling and talking about the previous night.

“Guys” Veronica interrupts can I be involved in your conversation.

“It’s a, um, we where talking about...”

Jughead interrupts

“We where talking about sex, Veronica, unless you wanna hear the gross nicknames Betty calls me then, I’d stay away he laughs.”

Veronica laughs 

Betty gives jughead a look which tells him to automatically stop. 

Sorry, jughead mouths.

They watch the ceremony, until everything goes downhill and Archie, golden boy gets arrested in front of the whole school.

Jughead runs down Betty and Veronica following.

“Guys, I did not do this, please get my dad to contact my mom” 

Veronica decides to go home and passing Fred’s house to let him know of the news.

Meanwhile, Betty and Jughead discuss the situation.

“Cassidy, wait jug I know who that is, at the cabin when me and Veronica went to the shopping area, there was this guy chatting us up.”

Jughead replies with a angry tone  
“Chatting you up?”

“No, Veronica and well she did start it, the same guy who dressed in a black hood and came to attack us”

“That gives him a motive”

“No, Jug, you and I both know Archie can get angry, but he wouldn’t kill a guy.”

Jughead can sense Betty panicking and getting upset so he takes this a little more serious.

“I’m sorry Betty, we won’t be able to see him for at-least a couple days so for now let’s comfort Fred and work out a plan of justice for Arch.”

“I love it when you think out loud, Jug, I’m sorry, I almost lost you I can’t loose Archie too.”

A few days later Betty was at the trailer, along with a couple serpents  
Sweets, Fangs, Toni and Cheryl 

Ever since Cheryl started dating Toni she had become, bearable, nice, maybe even fun to hang around with.

“Betty can I talk to you please”

“I don’t wanna be a downer but, Fred Andrews is not coping too well.”

“I can imagine, we need to get him out”

“We do and we will, I know it” 

“But Betty, you need to take a break, this pressure is not going to help you out” 

They go back to Betty’s house, her mom away at a meeting and Polly back at the farm.

“Juggy I don’t want him to go to jail for nothing, Jail is a bad place for bad guys like my father not Archie.”

“I know Betts, I know, aren’t you hungry, we can eat something and watch tv”

“Juggie help yourself I’ll be in my room I don’t feel that hungry”

Jughead decided it only made sense to leave food, for now and go and comfort Betty and relax.

“Actually lets go upstairs”

They cuddle for a couple hours soft kisses, gentle touching and quiet moans until jug heads phone rings.

“It’s my dad”  
He symbolises her to be quiet

“Dad, Hey”

“Jug, I need you to come home, now.”

“What is up dad, I am at Betty’s.”

“There is someone here, to see you and I think it’s best that you come alone, for now.”

“Betty, I need to go, my dads talking crap, he’s probably drunk.”

“That’s okay, I’ll see you I’m going to get a lift to school tomorrow my mum is coming in for a meeting anyway”

“Okay,bye Betts.”

Betty hates the fact That FP is drinking again and she hates that it will probably put a strain on their relationship.

Jughead arrives back at the trailer soon After leaving Betty’s.

“Dad, I’m back, what is up now.”

“Dad, come on look at the mess in here, I’ve got Betty I need to look out for and tests I need to be studying for not cleaning up after you”

To jugheads surprise a very familiar but changed face comes round the corner.

“Jelly, what are you doing here is that, come here.”

Jugheads little sister who he’d missed dearly had came to Riverdale.

“How are you, where’s mom?”

“She’s in the back room with dad, they are talking, about you”

“Jug, why did you do that to yourself.”

“To protect Betty and prove a point to the ghoulies”

“What are the ghoulies and who is Betty?”

Once jugheads mom was done talking to FP she came out and greeted her son.

“Juggie, you’ve grown up so much, I’m, im sorry I was never there for you in the hardest times, do you forgive me?”

“Yes, mom I do, but mom, what are you doing here, I’m not moving to Toledo, I’ve got my best friends and my amazing girlfriend Betty, I couldn’t leave her.”

“Of course Jug, I know, I just, I want to spend more time together so me and jelly, we are going to stay just a little outside riverdale, it makes it easier for us to come visit and for you to visit.”

Jughead agreed it would be good for them, for him, I mean what kind of 16 year old boy doesn’t need wise words from his mother. 

“Jughead.”

“Mom.”

“I wanna meet your Betty chic, need to meet who’s captured my boys heart.”

Jughead smiles 

“Of course.”

The next day at school after all the chaos from the day before, Jughead was looking for Betty and couldn’t see her, anywhere. 

“Veronica , have you seen Betty?”

“Yeah she went to the bathroom she’s coming back here in a minute.”

“Ah, okay.”

“Jug, you seem a bit on edge is everything okay!”

“Yeah I’m fine.”

Veronica adds 

“Betty seemed on edge too, did something happen.”

“I don’t know, I mean I don’t think so, I think she’s fine, we haven’t fell out so, I don’t know why.”

Betty arrived back.

“Hey, Jug.”  
Jughead stood up and kissed her. 

Betty looked at Veronica and signaled for some privacy.

“Actually me and josie gotta go but we’ll see yous guys in bio class” 

“Bye, bye”  
“Bye”

Jughead pulled out his phone and was about to play a game of mobile fortnite when Betty stopped him.

“Jug, stop.”

“What, what did I do?”

“It’s what you didn’t do Jug.”

And then jughead realised that he’d forgot to go see Betty after school the previous day. 

“I wanted to talk to you about something, it’s kinda personal that’s why I wanted to talk at home but I never got the chance to”

“Betty I’m sorry but, I had shit going on as well I didn’t do it to hurt you”

“Jug we are meant to be stronger together now.”

She tones down and budges away from him slightly.

“Your meant to be my rock.”

“I am Betts, it’s just I’ve got family things going on and we will talk about them soon, but I’m sorry let’s resolve your issue first.”

“Well my issue is that, I’ve not got my period in about 2 months.”

“Oh” is all that jughead can say.

“Is that not because of the pill”

He asked trying to rule out the worst possible scenario, pregnancy.

“So your pregnant Betty?”

“No, but there could be a problem in my body stopping me from getting my periods, ever since we, started.”

“Wait, is this my fault, did I hurt you Betty?”

“No jug” 

“We can talk back at mine later” 

“What did you want to tell me.”

They got interrupted 

“Betty cooper and Jughead Jones, report to Principle Weatherbee immediately.


End file.
